I'm Here
by Shinrin94-XIII
Summary: Sakura is Sasuke’s girlfriend. Sasuke gets bored with everything easily. Kyoya is their best friend. What’s wrong with this picture?


**Summary: **Sakura is Sasuke's girlfriend. Sasuke gets bored with everything easily. Kyoya is their best friend. What's wrong with this picture?

**Pairings: **SasuSakuOC, hints of SasuIno and SasuKarin

**A/N: **Just got back from visiting my grandmother, my aunts and uncles and my cousins for Eid Mubarak. :D I just thought of another story and here it is. Enjoy!

'_Sakura's thought'_

'_**Inner Sakura's thought'**_

* * *

**I'm Here**

* * *

Sakura yawned while walking out of the hospital. She had been working at the hospital since dawn. As soon as she stepped out of the hospital, she saw Sasuke leaning against a tree.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked him. He smirked in return. "Waiting for you." "Why?" She asked him. Sasuke started walking ahead of her. "To walk you home." He said bluntly. Sakura ran to catch up with him and walked alongside him.

"So, ho was your day?" Sasuke asked. "The usual… it was pretty boring…" Sakura answered. It was silence for a few minutes until Sakura's stomach broke the silence. Sasuke chuckled. "Come on, let's go get you some food to eat." "Where?" Sakura asked. "Does ramen sounds good to you?" He asked. Sakura shrugged. "I guess…"

They chatted while walking to Ichiraku. When they reached there, they took a sit and ordered their respective ramen. As soon as their ramens arrived, they started to eat.

After they had finished eating, Sakura took out her purse. Before she could open it, Sasuke stopped her. "I'll pay." "No, I insist. I'll pay," Sakura said. As fast as lightning, Sasuke took his wallet out and handed Ayame the money. Sakura sighed and put her purse back.

Then, both of them headed to Sakura's house. "You _had _to do that…" Sakura muttered. "_I'm _the guy here. It would look weird if you pay for me," Sasuke said. Sakura giggled. "Are you seeing anyone?" Sasuke asked. "Not really… I'm busy nowadays," Sakura answered. "Why?" she asked. Sasuke smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

When they reached Sakura's home, Sakura took out her keys to open the door. "Thanks for today, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled. "Still remember about the question earlier?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. "Why?" Sasuke smirked. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Sakura was surprised, but regained her composure in a second. "I'd love to!" Sakura smiled. Before Sakura stepped into her house, Sasuke gave her a peck on her cheek and left. Sakura blushed and smiled. She slowly closed the door.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was getting ready to go to the hospital. On her way there, she met Kyoya. He walked her to the hospital. He cast a glance at her and saw her humming happily.

"You seem happy," Kyoya said. "I am!" Sakura smiled. "Mind telling me why?" he asked. "Sasuke-kun asked me to be his girlfriend," Sakura grinned. Kyoya winced when Sakura said 'Sasuke-kun'. Sometimes he wondered why Sakura didn't call him 'Kyoya-kun'.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked him when she noticed the sudden quietness. "Nothing. So, you accept?" Kyoya asked. "Why wouldn't I?" Sakura asked back. _'Because he has other girls besides you?'_ Kyoya thought, but didn't say it out loud.

"You spaced out a lot today. That's so… _unlike _you," Sakura said. Kyoya shook his head. "See you later," he said when he realized that they had reached the hospital. Sakura stared at his back. '_I wonder what's wrong with him…_'

'_**Guys… we can never understand them…'**_

'_Yeah…'_

'_**But look at the bright side!! Sasuke-kun is finally ours!!'**_

'…'

* * *

Kyoya walked to the training ground. He saw Sasuke lying under a tree. Sasuke sensed someone and turned to Kyoya.

"Hey," he greeted Kyoya. Kyoya nodded. "What brings you here?" Sasuke asked. "Why did you ask her to be your girlfriend?" Kyoya asked back. "I got bored with other girls… I need someone new to play with," Sasuke smirked. "So she's just a toy?" Kyoya asked. "Yeah, something like that. But if you tell her about this, you'll pay." Kyoya clenched his fist. "Wanna spar?"

Sasuke started by throwing three shurikens to Kyoya. Kyoya did the same thing, making the shurikens collided with each other and fell on the ground. Sasuke lunged towards Kyoya and was about to punch him, when Kyoya ducked and kick Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke did a flip and stumbled.

Sasuke got ready for the next attack. In a second, he fell flat on the ground. He looked up and saw Kyoya standing behind him. "Pay attention." Sasuke stood up and started to attack Kyoya. Kyoya kept on defending until his back was pressed against a tree. "Damn," he cursed under his breath. Sasuke smirked. "I got you now."

"Sasuke, _what _are you doing to Kyoya?" A voice asked. Sasuke and Kyoya turned to where the voice came from. "Kakashi!" both of them said at the same time. "Well?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow. Both of the guys looked at their position. Kyoya was pressed against a tree with Sasuke hand on his shoulder. Sasuke withdrew his hand and stood a few feet away from Kyoya.

"It's not what you think, you pervert," Sasuke said. "Of course. Well, I have to go, bye. And don't do anything naughty, you two," Kakashi chuckled. The guys glared at him. Kakashi chuckled once again and left them. "Well, I have to go and meet Karin. See you later," Sasuke said and left Kyoya alone. _'Uchiha, I swear. If you make Sakura cry, even a drop of tear, you'll pay,' _Kyoya gritted his teeth and punched the tree next to him as hard as he could, not paying attention to his bleeding knuckles.

* * *

It was dusk. Sakura exited the hospital and saw Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!' Sakura called him. "Sasuke-kun, are you free tomorrow? I got a day off!" Sakura smiled. "I have to meet with Kakashi tomorrow," Sasuke said. Sakura's shoulder slumped a little. "I see…" "Sorry," Sasuke apologized. "That's okay!" Sakura smiled. "Let me walk you home," Sasuke smiled back and took her hand in his.

* * *

Sakura stretched her arms. "Finally!! A day off!!" Sakura decided that she would go to the mall to buy some groceries and rest all day long. Sakura got ready to go to the mall and locked her house. On her way to the mall, she bumped into Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to meet with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him. "Huh? Am I supposed to meet him?" Kakashi asked back. Sakura was confused. "Ah, nevermind… I have to go. Bye, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said and left him.

'_Something's wrong here…'_

'_**Tell me about it!! How can he forgot that he's supposed to meet with **_**our **_**Sasuke-kun!?'**_

'_No, not that…'_

'_**Then?'**_

'_Kakashi-sensei was telling the truth. Sasuke-kun was lying…'_

'_**No!! **_**Our **_**Sasuke-kun would **_**never **_**do that!!'**_

'_Of course he would… look for yourself…'_

Sakura saw Ino linked her arms with Sasuke. Sakura looked at Sasuke's face, he was smiling. Tears started to form at Sakura's eyes. She wiped the tears and ran to a park. She sat under a big tree and continued to cry.

'_**Gah!! I can't believe he would do such thing!! He's gonna get it!'**_

'_Let him have his fun. I'm going to break up with him when I meet him.'_

'_**Shannaro! Serves him right!'**_

After what seemed like hours, she got up and saw Sasuke. "Sakura? What happened? Did you cry?" Sasuke ran towards her. When Sasuke caressed her cheek, Sakura slapped him. "Don't you dare touch me!" Sasuke raised his hand to where Sakura just slapped him. "I trusted you! But you go out with other girls behind my back!" Sakura yelled, more tears were flowing out of her eyes. "Sakura, listen! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Sasuke said. Sakura ran away, leaving him alone. Sasuke growled, _'Damn it, Kazunari! You are _so _going to pay for this!'_

* * *

Kyoya was throwing shurikens at a tree. When he turned around to leave, he was met with Sasuke's fist. Kyoya stumbled and felt blood at the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Don't play with me!" Sasuke punched him. Kyoya caught Sasuke's fist. Then, he disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke with a kunai at Sasuke's throat in a flash. "I don't have time to play with weak herbivores," he said and pressed the kunai lightly at Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke activated his sharingan. He held Kyoya's hand that was holding the kunai to throw him. Kyoya pulled his hand and did a backflip. "Did she cry?" Kyoya asked. "What do you think?" Sasuke threw a kunai at Kyoya. He blocked the kunai with his kunai.

"If you make her cry, even if it's a drop of tear, you'll pay for it," Kyoya glared at him. Sasuke lunged towards him and gave him a few punches. Kyoya dodged them all and kicked Sasuke. He did a backflip and started to attack Kyoya. He defended every attack that was thrown at him.

Then, Sasuke did a few hand seals and blew some fireballs. Kyoya got hit by one of the fireballs at his left leg. He hissed in pain. Sasuke smirked. _'Now's my chance!' _He took out a shuriken and aimed it at Kyoya's injured leg. Kyoya managed to dodge the shuriken. While he's dodging, Sasuke gave him a few kicks and punches. Kyoya did a flip and landed a few meters away from Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked because behind Kyoya was trees. He was trapped. When he raised his hands to do hand seals, he felt that both of his hands were bleeding. He looked at his hands and they were bleeding. When he moved his right hand, he could feel that something grazed his hand. With the help of sharingan, he could see that he was trapped within strings, lots of them.

"That's why you dodged my attacks," Sasuke said. Kyoya pulled some strings, making Sasuke winced in pain. Blood started to come out from the scratches on Sasuke's arms and legs. Sasuke decided to stop the torture by moving his left hand slowly to his kunai pouch. His left hand got scratched deeply resulting more blood to come out. When his left hand reached the kunai pouch, he took out a kunai and cut all the strings around him. Almost every part of his body was scratched deeply in process.

Both of them lunged towards each other and gave some kicks and punches. Then they jumped away from each other, not knowing that they were in each other's trap. Sasuke was blown away and hit his back against a tree caused by the explosive tags that Kyoya threw. He fell hard on the ground. At the same time, Sasuke pulled a string that was tied around a big tree behind Kyoya. The tree fell on top of Kyoya. Both of them were unconscious.

Somewhere in the area, Naruto and Kiba were sparring. Both of them heard an explosion and went to the place. What they saw was truly a mess. Lots of trees fell on the ground. They saw Sasuke and Kyoya unconscious. Naruto picked Sasuke up while Kiba picked Kyoya up. Then, they rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. All he saw was white. When he realized that he's on a bed with bandages and such, he knew he was inside the Konoha hospital. He slowly sat up and saw Kyoya across him.

'_He's still asleep. I can't believe what happened yesterday!' _Sasuke thought. Then he looked at his arms and legs. He felt so weak. A few seconds later, he lied back on his back.

He then heard someone opened the door. "Yo, Sasuke! You're awake," Kakashi greeted him. "It's a good thing that Sakura volunteered to heal you guys eventhough it was supposed to be her day off," Kakashi said.

'_Sakura volunteered to heal me even after what happened yesterday?' _He asked himself. Then he smiled. _'Thank you, Sakura.' _

* * *

A few days later, both of them were released from the hospital. Sasuke had a few scars and scratches on his arms and legs. Meanwhile, Kyoya's back and left leg was bandaged, "Kazunari," Sasuke called him. Kyoya turned to Sasuke. "I'm sorry. And if you see Sakura, could you tell her that I'm sorry?" Sasuke asked. Kyoya nodded and extended his right hand in front of Sasuke. Sasuke extended his hand and they shook each other's hand.

* * *

Sakura had finished working. "I haven't seen Kyoya today. I wonder where he is now…" Sakura asked herself. She then thought of a place. "Kyoya always goes there!"

Sakura walked to a hill and went to a spot where it had a very large space. She saw Kyoya lied on his back and stared at the orange sky. "Hey," Sakura said and sat next to him. Kyoya nodded. "I'm sorry for what Sasuke did to you the other day," Sakura said. "It's history," Kyoya said.

"To tell you the truth, the reason why I agreed to be his girlfriend was because I wanted to erase another feeling," Sakura said. Kyoya finally turned to look at her, confusion written all over his face. "I like this guy, but he's my best friend. Best friends aren't supposed to fall with each other," Sakura smiled sadly and both of them looked at the sky.

It was silence for a few minutes until Kyoya broke the silence, "There aren't any rules for best friends to fall with each other." "Then, I'll tell you a secret. The guy that I like is you," Sakura flushed. Kyoya turned to her, his wild forest green eyes searching for answers in Sakura's emerald eyes.

'_**Look at those eyes… it's melting me!! I wonder why we didn't notice him as someone, not as a best friend.'**_

'_Yeah…'_

"Why me?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, you're different than others. I've known you since we're small," Sakura flustered.

'_**That is SO lame! I bet he will reject us…'**_

Afraid of being rejected, Sakura got up to leave the place. Before she could leave, Kyoya grabbed her wrist. Sakura blushed deep crimson. She thanked Kami-sama because it was already dark.

"Are you going to leave without knowing the answer?" Kyoya asked. Sakura turned to look at him. When she was pulled to the ground, he looked at Kyoya. He was looking at the sky. For the first time in her life, she saw that Kyoya was smiling a true smile. Then she noticed that Kyoya hadn't let go of her hand. Sakura smiled. She already knew the answer. "Thank you," Sakura said. "Kyoya-kun." She continued. Kyoya squeezed her hand. "You're welcome."

'_**I can't believe it! He's all ours!!'**_

'_Shut up. Don't ruin the moment.'_

'_**Tch… grumpy old woman…'**_

'_I heard you…'_

'…'

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Well… it's 3.10 a.m. here… I better go get some sleep… please review!


End file.
